


I'll Show You

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I'm so excited about requests being open!!! I have one!! I love reading your dominant Daryl but I'm more into the shy, fidgeting one (I just find him so adorable!), so I'd love if you could write something like that. I'd like to see the reader as more...I'm not sure if dominant is the word, but definitely more in charge. Maybe Daryl doesn't have much experience (I'm into the virgin Daryl head cannon but I know it's not for everyone, so up to you.). Love me some nervous, adorable cute Daryl.Season 2. Hershel’s Farm Era.Summary: The reader and Daryl have been secretly in love with each other since she stumbled onto the farm. One day the reader catches Daryl looking at her and notices him checking her out. It dawns on her that he is into her too and they begin a long game of pretending like they are not into one another. One day the reader decides to be brave and tell him how much she wants him. Daryl forces himself to go to her tent and admits he isn’t very experienced with being intimate with a woman. Daryl and the reader take it real slow and she shows him just what she likes. Ending in hot smut and sweet loving declarations.





	I'll Show You

You looked over and caught him staring at you again with a look on his face full of awe.

“Jesus, Dixon, take a picture, it’ll last longer,” you said with a smirk and swung the ax up into the air and down splitting another log.

He quickly looked away. He reached over and grabbed another log, putting it on his stump and swung the ax in the air, slamming it down onto the log with frustration.

You two had been splitting wood side by side together for about an hour. You looked up at the mid-day sun, silently cursing it as you heaved away. You were completely covered in sweat, despite only being dressed in a stained white tank top, shorts, and your socks and boots.

“Here,” Daryl said.

You snapped your attention back to him and noticed he had grabbed you his canteen and walked it over to you.

You smiled down at it and gratefully took it, gulping it down.

Daryl cleared his voice as he watched some of the water dripped down your chin. Your eyes were closed as you gulped down the nectar.

You moaned happily as you pulled it back off your lips, wiping away the stream that had dribbled down your chin and neck. You looked over at him and giggled at the look on his face. You loved how much he wanted you.

“Always takin’ care of me, Dixon,” you said, smiling over at him knowingly as you handed him back his canteen.

He took the canteen and huffed, looking away with a twinge of his lips and slight anxiety in his eyes.

You smiled to yourself and walked over to whisper into his ear.

“I’d love for you to take good care of me elsewhere,” you said, looking up at him with truthful lust.

He kept his eyes glued ahead of him, away from you.

You rolled your eyes and smiled at the shy man

“Okay, well…I think I’m gonna take off now…” you said, smelling the sweet scent of his neck a second before turning and walking away from him.

After a few feet, you turned and looked at him with a smirk, saying, “I might just take it *all* off Dixon. Would you like that?”

He blushed a little as you slowly ran your hand up and down your inner thigh, looking away again. He cleared his throat and forced his focus ahead, even though you were driving him crazy.

You smiled, giggling a little again at him before slowly walking up into his body. You walked into him, your chest softly bumping his and looked up at him with those beautiful eyes he loved so much, pulling at the collar of his button-down shirt until he slowly forced his eyes back to yours.

He gulped, with a look of slight fear in his eyes as he felt your body rub up against his.

You smiled, doing it again a few more times, just for him.

You leaned up and boldly whispered into his ear, “Well, Dixon, I’m going to go take a nap. If you want to join me, I’d love the company.”

You inhaled his sweet scent again and then took a few steps back, playing with the hem of your tank top as you looked up at him suggestively. You bit your lip and your eyes roamed his body up and down before smiling and turning to walk off to your tent.

“Shit,” Daryl said to himself in disbelief as he watched your gorgeous self walk down to your tent and go inside. But not before you looked back at him and smiled that beautiful, hopeful, smile again.

“Double shit,” Daryl said to himself, patting his shirt pocket and taking out his cigarette pack. He lit one and drug on it deeply and quickly looking nervously over at your tent as his mind raced.

You two had been playing this game for a while now. In fact, it had started just days after you had arrived at Hershel’s farm. You had wandered into the area after being separated from the previous group you had been with. Truth be told, they weren’t the nicest of people. But, in this world, you thought it would be better to stick together than be on your own. You were grateful that the strangers staying on Hershel’s farm let you stay with them. From what you could tell things appeared to be tense, at best between the group and the man named Hershel. You weren’t sure how long you would be able to stay there as talk of having to move again circled the tent city the group had built.

But before you knew it days turned into weeks and weeks into months and this place had started to feel like your home. And Daryl? Well, you had never met anyone like Daryl before. He was so rugged and brave. Yet he could be so shy and closed off, especially around you it seemed. It took you a little while to figure him out. Until one day you caught him staring at you from the porch with a small smile on his face. You started to notice the same look on his face every time you caught him when he didn’t think you were watching. Today, however, you just couldn’t resist tempting him.

Once you were in the tent you started to slowly undress as your mind fantasized about what could be happening right now. You pulled your hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook it out, flouncing it around, imagining him pulling you back into him and his lips on your neck. You easily pulled your tank top off, popped open your bra and pulled it off of you. This felt amazing after sweating all day in these now soaked clothes. You went for the button of your jean shorts when you heard footsteps crashing down on the gravel road over to the door of your tent.

“Y/N?” Daryl asked, looking around nervously like he was doing something he should be.

You smiled, quickly looking down and grabbing the tank top you had just discarded off yourself and putting it quickly back on. You walked to the door, trying to fight your racing heart before unzipping the tent and facing the man of your dreams.

He smiled nervously at you. His eyes ran down to your breasts. Your nipples were so hard and poking right through it, making him even more hot for you.

You cleared your throat with a smirk on your lips, causing his sheepish eyes to come back to yours.

You stepped back and gestured to him.

“Would you like to come in, Dixon?” you asked, trying to hide your excitement when you watched him nod to you.

You nudged your head to the side and watched him dip and walk into your tent.

You zipped the tent back shut, suddenly nervous of all the things you wanted from this man. You reassured yourself by slightly swirling your fingertips around your stomach as you turned to look at him.

He looked back at you with anxious, innocent, eyes. He looked down at your nipples again, clearing his throat again as his eyes returned to yours. He looked so lost. You smiled and walked over to him, looking down at your breasts and then back up at him with a smile.

“Is there somethin’ you were here for?” you asked, smiling over at him with a playful smile.

He looked over at you and then away, clearing his throat again, his hand twitching nervously as he gulped down his nerves.

You smiled and walked into him, looking down and taking his hand into yours, intertwining them together.

You looked up at him, your faces just inches apart, and waited for his eyes to return to yours.

He finally locked eyes with yours again, eyes so nervous, yet so intrigued by you.

You placed your other hand on his chest, over his cut off red and white flannel shirt and smiled reassuringly up at him.

“I know you’re not used to this,” you said, leaning over and timidly kissing the side of his neck. You looked up at his reaction and watched his resolve waver, the side of his mouth twitching into a small smile at your kiss. So, you repeated yourself a few more times, kissing up his neck to his ear.

“But if you want? I’ll show you…” you said, nuzzling your nose into his neck and kissing it sweetly again.

“I’ll show you everything,” you purred into his ear, slowly running your hand down his chest to his clothed cock on his thigh. You rubbed it up and down and moaned happily to yourself at how big and hard it was for you.

His hand immediately came down to your wrist and pulled your hand off his clothed cock.

You leaned back and looked at him curiously.

“What?” you asked your body on fire for this amazing, shy, man in front of you.

He didn’t say anything, he just looked away with ashamed eyes.

You shook loose of your grip with both hands, wrapped your arms around his neck, softly pressing your body into his.

His body turned stiff and he clenched his jaw. But it forced his eyes back to yours.

You smiled at this and started to sway your body against his. He stayed stiff as a board, despite every part of him aching for you.

You sighed into his ear and whispered into it.

“Dance with me, Daryl…It’s just a dance, right?” you asked, looking into his eyes with nothing but pure longing in your eyes.

He looked over at you curiously for a second before slightly nodding. He timidly put each of his hands, one by one, on the small of your back, slowly starting to sway with you.

You smiled happily up at him for his actions and continued to sway in his arms. You laid your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes as you imagined music playing. You felt his heart racing under his chest and smiled wider to yourself at the feeling and the sound.

“See? This isn’t so bad, is it?” you asked.

He looked down at you with nervous eyes, seeing your smiling face and closes eyes as you danced with him. He allowed himself a small smile at the sight, knowing you wouldn’t see it.

“I guess not,” he said, trying to sound indifferent in his deep voice.

You laughed a little to yourself and looked up at him, bringing your left hand down to his chest and placing it there.

“What are you so afraid of, Dixon?” you asked, looking up at him with pure longing again as your hips swayed together in perfect unison.

He huffed.

“I ain’t afraid of nothin’,” he said, puffing out his chest and his eyes getting a little angry at your words.

“Yeah?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, keeping his eyes stern as he looked down into yours.

“Well, then, why don’t you prove?” you asked.

“What do you mean, Y/N?” he asked, gulping down his fear as his heart rate sped up even more.

“Why don’t you kiss me?” you asked, leaning further back on his shoulder to give him easy access to your lips.

His eyes softened and you felt his body tense up again. He looked down at you with fearful eyes and slowly stepped back out of your arms. You stood back up on your own as he did and watched him walk away from you, back into your tent. 

You slowly walked back into him, timidly putting your hands up onto his chest as you looked deep into his eyes.

“I know you want me, Daryl,” you said his first name on your lips, causing you to smile to yourself as you tried to open this man up.

He looked away, his eyes giving him away as they faltered and came back to yours with honest, anxiety.

“So, what is it?” you asked, slowly running your hands up and down his chest as you awaited his answer.

He looked away again, with shame in his eyes this time.

“I don’t wanna say,” he said, chewing on his lower lip like he always did when he was nervous and scared.

You leaned up and whispered into his ear with longing, “Please tell me, Daryl…I wanna know you.”

You leaned back into position in front of him and he reluctantly brought his eyes back to yours. He looked at you with hesitation, but his eyes softened as he watched you looking up at him with pure, begging eyes.

He nodded, just barely enough, his lips twitching a second before he cleared his throat, his arms dangling on the ground as he took a brave breath before speaking.

“Okay…I guess it’s just…I’m not very…I haven’t really…much before…” he looked away again with embarrassment as he stumbled on his own words.

You smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek shortly before leaning back on your heels again in front of him.

He glanced back over at you with confusion again at your action. You ran your hands back up his chest, up to his neck and to the sides of his face. You placed them there and waiting for him to relax a little.

He smiled a small smile at your hands on him and the loving look in your eye and timidly brought his hands to rest on the sides of your hips.

“I just don’t want ya to be disappointed,” he admitted, biting his lip nervously again as he watched your reaction to his words.

He shook the bangs out of your eyes and smiled up at him with pure awe.

“You, Daryl Dixon, are certainly something else alright…” you said, looking at him with happy intrigue.

This caused him to jut his head back and look at you with even more confusion.

“What do ya mean?” he asked, his heart racing with nerves and want for you all at once.

You smiled and leaned up to softly kiss his lips, closing your eyes as you did. As you leaned back your hazy, happy, eyes came back to his. You giggled a little to yourself at his confusion. He was not like any man you had ever known. And you loved that and him for it.

“Most men wouldn’t honestly care if I enjoyed it. I just think…I think it’s so sweet that you care so much,” you admitted, running your thumbs back and forth across his cheeks.

He stared back at you in confused silence for a moment.

“So…It doesn’t…It doesn’t bother you?” he asked, his hands on your hips gripping you a little harder.

You shook your head and said, reassuringly, “No. It doesn’t bother me.”

You leaned your forehead up against his and looked into his eyes with pure, raw, honesty for the very first time.

“I don’t care where you’ve been or what you have or haven’t done, Daryl. I’ll show you…I just want you,” you said, your turn to look up at him with anxious and worried eyes as you put it all on the line for him.

He smiled his small smile, which got bigger as he listened to your words, looking at you as if you were an angel fallen to earth just for him.

His eyes searched yours until he was sure you were telling him the truth and he brought his hand up to cup the side of your face, mirroring your actions.

“Are ya sure?” he asked, his heart skipping a beat as he watched you nod.

“I’m absolutely sure,” you said, shivering a little at his more confident touch.

“I’m going to kiss you now and if you don’t want me to? Tell me now,” you said, pausing a moment to watch him gulp and nod.

You smiled and leaned in placing a slow, soft, kiss on his lips with your own. You moaned happily at the feeling and kissed his lips again. You smiled again as you felt his hands slowly run around and rest on the small of your back and his legs shift further apart to steady himself.

You leaned back in his arms and ran your hands back down to his chest.

“See? Not so bad, right?” you said, laughing a little at the smirk that elicited on his lips.

He shook his head, shaking the hair out of his eyes again as they fell into his eye-line.

You brought your hand up and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Do you want to try?” you asked, leaning back again as you waited for him to find that confidence you know lurked somewhere inside of him.

He chewed on his lip as he looked down at your lips and nodded.

You nodded back, smiling happily up into his eyes as you wrapped your arms around his neck, waiting for him to take you in on his own.

He slowly leaned over, ghosting his lips with yours with the happiest look in his eyes as he watched you await him so lovingly.

“So, tell me, Dixon. How long have you wanted to kiss me?” you asked, tilting your head and looking over at him, leaning back a little as you waited for his answer.

He shrugged and said in his low voice, “Since the first time I saw you coming out of those woods.”

You shivered, smiling innocently up at him with the happiest look on your face.

You leaned back up towards his lips and whispered, “Well then, I guess it’s about time you got your wish.”

He smiled sweetly at you, slightly nodding, as he slowly leaned over and pushed his lips back to yours. He kissed them softly with his own, looking nervously over at you as he did. You smiled and wrapped your arms tighter around his neck and pulled him into you, pressing your lips against his with more force than before.

He let out a moan and pulled you harshly into him, wrapping you into him as far as he could at your actions. He let go of your lips and then pushed his back to yours with more confidence now. He kissed your lips a few more times, looking cautiously over at you as he did. All he saw was pure love and need.

You parted your lips as he came back down toward them and kissed his top lip with yours. You slowly licked up his upper lip, keeping your lips open as you looked up at him with invitation.

His body was on fire for you, every cell of it. His heart was racing like he couldn’t believe as he watched you await his kiss. He couldn’t stand it anymore, needing to reveal some of the passion that was pinging through his body right now. He pushed his lips to yours one more time and then pushed his tongue into your mouth.

He moaned, nearly a groan at the feeling of your sweet tasting tongue grabbing onto his.

You slowly swirled your tongue around his, looking up at him to make sure he was okay with it.

He noticed this and pulled you into him harder, slowly walking back into the tent as he started to swirl around your tongue on his own.

You moaned happily at his actions, loving him taking charge of you. You walked back with him into your tent as your tongue followed his around and around.

You two melted into each other, finally finding your rhythm after so long wanting each other.

You ran your hands up into his hair and starting to softly tug at it, trying to pull him into your lips even more.

He groaned, his tongue stopping. He pulled his lips off yours and looked over at you, slightly panting already. He was so fucking hard for you right now.

The look in his eye was like a lost boy, looking at you with nervous urgent need.

You slowly trailed your hands down on the sides of his neck to his chest, resting them there.

You looked up at him with those beautiful eyes he loved so much and said, “Why don’t you lay down.”

Goosebumps ran across his body and he nodded, his heart starting to race even more. He obeyed, laying down timidly on your sleeping bag, resting his head back on your pillow.

“Good. That’s good,” you said, smiling over at him as you watched him shifting awkwardly below you.

You noticed the erection inside his pants, running down along his right thigh. You shivered a little at the sight, turning yourself on as you imagined it inside you. You looked back at his nervous eyes and realized you would have to take it slower than that for now. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t tease him a little bit more.

You kicked out of your boots, stripping off your socks with a sigh of relief at your bare feet hit the air. You kicked them out of your way and brought your hands to the button of your jean shorts, popping them open.

You looked over and noticed his wide eyes, fixated on your hand's actions. You unzipped them and slowly wiggled out of them, making sure to wiggle your hips back and forth just for him as you pushed them off your hips and to the floor. His eyes followed them down and he watched them hit the ground and you step out of them.

You giggled happily to yourself as you watched his eyes slowly work their way back up your legs to your pussy, which was hidden now only by your sheer light pink panties. He gulped, licking his lips back and forth nervously as he took it in.

“Do you like that?” you asked, slowly running your hand up and down it as he glared it down.

He nodded, his right leg twitching as he fought every urge he had to touch his cock.

You dropped to your knees at his feet. You took his right foot and placed it on your lap. You untied his boot and worked your way down the laces, opening them up enough for you to slide it off his foot. You set it behind you and then turned back to strip him of his sock, throwing it behind your shoulder. You set his foot back down and grabbed his left foot, repeating your actions until he was barefoot in front of you.

You then ran your hands up to the rag he had tied around his leg just above his ankle. You untied the knots and removed it, doing the same thing with his other leg and throwing the rags behind you to land near his socks.

He watched you slowly run your hands up and down his calves a few times before pushing them up to his thighs. You hit his hardon and his hips bucked up in shock. You stopped your hand, resting it on his clothed cock and instantly got wet as you felt it pulsating so hard for you already. And you were just getting started.

You straddled his leg, right over his clothed cock and slowly started to rock up and down on it with your hands on his lower stomach. Biting your lip as you felt your wetness pooling into your panties.

“Mmm…you already feel so fucking good,” you said, closing your eyes as you rode him, getting more turned on with each round of your hips.

He suddenly sat up and his hands grabbed your thighs and part of your ass.

You quickly ran your hands up and wrapped them around his neck, riding him hard.

His fingers dug into your skin, pulling you into him harder and increasing the pressure on his cock.

You rode him harder and faster still until he growled happily and came for you.

“Fuck, Y/N!?” he groaned with happy confusion as he creamed his pants and felt the amazing feeling of his high running through him.

You smiled happily to yourself as you watched him cum for you so easily. It turned you on more than you thought it would and your pussy was on fire from rubbing on him.

You watched him enjoy his high as you slowly continued to rock up and down on his leg. As it faded you noticed the look on his face change from bliss to shame.

“Don’t do that, Daryl. It’s fine…,” you said and pushed your lips to his, pushing your tongue into his mouth and grabbing ahold of his for a steamy kiss.

As you eagerly swirled your tongue around his, passion and urgency growing inside you with every lap, you reached over and grabbed his right hand on the side of your thigh. You brought it over to your clothed pussy and placed it on it.

He growled at how wet you were for him, even through your panties, loving the feeling of your precious pussy.

You pulled your lips off of his and slowly started to run your hand up and down your clothed pussy, directing his hand underneath yours. After a few light laps, you brought his hand up and pushed it down under your panties, starting to rock your hips up and down again.

“Please touch me, Daryl…” you asked, with begging eyes, your pussy screaming at you for relief.

He nodded and slowly started to run his hands up and down your wet folds, groaning internally at the feeling.

“Oh…Yeah…” you moaned, rocking up and down onto his fingers with a look of pure bliss on your face.

“Please, put your fingers inside me,” you whispered to him, running your hands up to grip his neck in preparation.

He nodded and looked down at his hand inside your panties. He licked his lips and pushed his middle two fingers inside you.

“Yeah, like that…” you said, rocking up and down onto them with pure purpose.

He started to slowly push his fingers in and out of you, finding his way on his own this time.

“Oh! Mmhmm…” you moaned, biting your lip and closing your eyes as you concentrated on his fingers inside you.

His thumb came up to your clit and started to rub on it as his fingers fucked you.

“Yes!” you cried out at his action, bouncing faster onto his fingers.

“Don’t stop!” you cried out again, feeling your high coming.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of you faster and faster until you bounced up and down on his fingers a few more times and came all over them.

“Oh, fuck!” you moaned, your head flying back as you slammed down onto his fingers and came so good for him.

Daryl pushed his fingers deeper inside you, feeling your walls contracting around them as your orgasm hit your body. He looked over at your orgasmic face in pure awe, loving the way he had made you feel. He looked at your exposed neck and leaned over and pushed his lips to it. He kissed up and down the nape of your neck, with more confidence than before.

You moaned happily at the feeling of his hot tongue making hot kisses on your skin. He kissed his way over to the side of it as he pulled his fingers out of you. You turned your head to allow him more access and the sucked and swirled his way up to your ear, putting his hand that was just inside you back on your thigh.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered into your ear, before leaving a few more sweet kisses on your skin and leaning back.

You turned your head and look into his eyes, his face just inches from your own. You smiled a sweet smile at his words and gave him a soft, sweet, kiss on his lips.

He smiled his sweet small smile as you leaned back a little, wrapping his arms around you with more ease.

You loved opening him up. He was so damn sweet. You couldn’t wait to show him everything.

“Sorry I…,” he said, looking down at you on his leg, remembering how fast he had came.

You shook your head with a smile.

“I said don’t worry…Besides…We might have to take you on a few test drives until we have you all caught up. A man like you deserves it,” you said, giggling a little as you watched his eyes darken at the thought of having more of you this way.

You were about to lean over and kiss him again when you heard footsteps approaching your tent. You looked back toward your door and watched a shadow walking over. You could tell it was Rick when his shadow stopped at the door.

He knocked on the fabric and said, “Y/N?”

You slumped with disappointment and called back, “Yeah?”

“I need you and Daryl to bring that wood over to the main camp before nightfall, we are running low over there. Have you seen Daryl?” he asked.

You looked over at Daryl who had a guilty look on his face and smiled coyly over at him.

“Yeah, I know where he is. I’ll get him and get back to work,” you said, your playful eyes never leaving his as you answered Rick.

“Great, thanks,” he said and then you heard him turn and walk away.

You looked over at Daryl with a pout on your lips which made him smile.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to continue this later,” you said with disappointment.

“Guess so,” he said with a smile on his lips at your disappointment.

“Okay, well I guess we should get going,” you said with another sad sigh.

You went to get up when he pulled you into him and fell back onto his back, pulling you down on top of him with force.

“Maybe we’ve got few more minutes,” he said and pushed his lips confidently back to yours, pushing his tongue dominantly inside of your mouth for a slow, passionate, kiss.

You moaned happily as he began to swirl his tongue around yours with pure need. He took control, rolling his hot tongue around yours lap after lap as he held you firmly into him as if you might float away if he didn’t. You pushed your hands into his hair, melting completely into him and his kiss, swirling your tongue around his happily. You two made out for another couple of minutes with so much fire and passion you two were both so turned on again. So much so that Daryl groaned in disappointment as he patted your back and reluctantly pulled his lips off of yours.

You were slightly panting from his kiss. Your lips were red from his kiss and your chin was red from his beard. The way you were looking down into his eyes with that beautiful satisfied smile made his heart skip a beat. You were too good to be true. He felt like this had all just been a dream. He smiled and left a few more soft pecks on your lips before reluctantly speaking.

“I guess we’d better get back out there,” he said, trying to ignore his throbbing cock which was screaming for another release.

You had noticed his hardon return during your kiss, making you wet again just thinking about making him cum for you again. But you nodded in agreement.

“I guess we should,” you said.

He unwrapped his arms from your body and you got up off of him, standing over him in your white tank top and now soaked panties. You combed out your hair, closing your eyes as you did, smiling to yourself as you felt his eyes on you.

His hands came to your calves and he slowly ran them up and down them.

“Girl are you tryin’ to make me hard again?” he growled, looking you up and down as if you were the most delicious thing he had ever seen.

You giggled, opening your eyes and shooting them back to his.

“Maybe,” you said with a playful smile. With that you turned and walked over to your shorts, bending over in front of him to pick them up.

“Fuck,” he growled quietly to himself at the sight.

You stepped into your shorts and pulled them up, fastening them into place before turning to look coyly at him.

“After all, I wouldn’t want you to forget about me,” you said.

Daryl sat up, putting his elbow on his right knee, propping it up as he did.

“Shit, that isn’t going to happen,” he said with a huff, reaching over to grab his socks.

You smiled at his words, your own heart skipping a beat at his reaction. You loved how much he wanted you. You were so happy you had been brave enough to say something finally today.

You sat down and you both put your socks and boots back on, every now and then sharing a look and a smile with each other as you did.

When he was done, he stood up and reached his hand out to you. You took it and let him help you up off the ground. He pulled you into his arms and into his body, pressing up against yours as your lips nearly touched again. You looked down at them, your eyes needy again for his kiss.

He noticed. He softly nudged his nose up into yours and said sweetly, “How ‘bout we have dinner at my place tonight?”

You giggled a little at his wording, somehow feeling like it was the old world again.

“Sure. I’d like that,” you said, smiling sweetly over at him again.

You two stared at each other another moment, silently lamenting to yourselves about the other.

Daryl finally cleared his throat and said, “Alright, let’s get this over with,” and slowly dropped his arms from your body.

You sighed and nodded in agreement.

You turned around and walked to the door and unzipped it. You stood up, turned back toward him, noticing the look in his eyes as he watched you bend over again in front of him.

You smiled coyly over at him.

“I could get used to this, Dixon,” you said, walking over to him for one more long kiss before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

You two hauled the wood you had split this afternoon over to the main camp, armful by armful until you were done. You loaded the last of the wood up on the pile and looked over at Daryl, wiping the sweat off your forehead as you heaved in the summer Georgia heat.

He smiled over at you a happy and in awe smile over at you.

He walked over to you and put his hands on your hips, leaning over to whisper into your ear, “You are the sweetest thing I’ve ever known.”

You shivered a little at his words, nuzzling your head sweetly into his and closing your eyes with a happy smile on your lips.

“So are you, Dixon,” you said in a soft whisper.

You two were so lost in the electricity pinging off of you two that you didn’t notice Lori walk over to you two.

She smiled knowingly as she walked over. She had seen the way you two had always looked at each other. And it made her happy to see you had finally admitted it to each other. She cleared her throat, looking away with a smile as she waited for you both to notice her presence.

You jumped a little, startled by the intrusion and turned to see Lori standing there. Daryl dropped his hands on you and you both turned to look at her, your hands dangling so close together as you did.

Lori raised her hand and looked over at the two of you apologetically for interrupting whatever she just had.

“I just wanted to thank you two for helping with this. It will make the night watch much easier on Dale and Andrea,” she said with a grateful smile.

You smiled back and looked up at Daryl.

“Thanks. We make a good team I guess,” you said, more softly than usual and your eyes getting hazy just looking at him.

Daryl glanced over at you and huffed, allowing a small smile on the corner of his lips as he looked back over at you.

And there you two were again, lost in the moment.

“Anyway…Dinner is going to be ready soon. So, make sure you guys eat after the long day,” Lori said.

“Okay, thanks Lori,” you said, looking over at her and smiling gratefully.

Lori nodded politely with a smile and turned to walk back into the camp to find Carl.

You two watched her walk away in silence.

You felt his pinky grab yours and you smiled, grabbing his back. After a moment you looked over at him, only to see that he had his eyes already on you with that same look of awe on his face.

You looked up and smiled, blushing a little at his look on you. It made you feel so wanted and so alive. Even after everything you had been through? He could still make your heart thump like there was hope and love left in the world. And with Daryl? That was all you saw, even despite your skepticism about this new world, he gave you faith that even the good can survive and thrive.

You sighed and finally returned your eyes to his, which were looking at you with happy amusement as he took you in. You turned and leaned in to hug him, innocently enough. But the minute you had your body against his he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you securely back into him. You giggled happily and wrapped your arms around his and clung to his body with your own.

“Careful, Dixon, you don’t want everyone here to know about this,” you said with another laugh into his ear.

He just hugged you tighter and whispered back into your ear, “Why the fuck not?”

You shivered at his dominant side coming out again and felt his leg run up inside your inner thigh as he pushed your legs slightly apart with his. You felt him rubbing his hard, clothed, cock up and down it. He leaned back and looked in your eyes with the darkest eyes you had seen yet.

You shuttered, getting so fucking turned on again.

“I love when you show me exactly what you want, Dixon,” you said, lost in your own bubble again as you felt his hard cock against you again, running your hands up into his hair as your body melted back into his.

He smiled, a sweet smile, down at you and nudged his nose up into the air, looking over at you with dark desire.

“Why don’t ya go to my place. I’ll bring us some dinner like I promised and meet ya there?” he said, his eyes turning softer at the idea of having a real life with you.

You smiled. You leaned up and kissed his lips softly before dropping back on your heels and off his lips.

“Don’t be long,” you said with that sweet smile he had unveiled that he loved so much.

He pushed his likes confidently to yours for a longer kiss before pulled back and saying, “I’ll be right behind ya.”

You nodded, smiling like an idiot in love as his arms reluctantly dropped from your body.

You sighed again at the lack of contact and stepped back, dropping your arms around him as well.

“Okay…Well, I guess I’ll see you soon,” you said with a playful smile before turning to walk away.

You walked a few feet and then turned back to see him drooling over you again. You stopped and turned around with a knowing smile on your face at the look on his.

“Hurry home, Dixon,” you said with a wink and turned around to continue to walk back toward his tent.

He looked around making sure no one was watching him and quickly grabbed his clothed cock, holding and rubbing it for a few seconds before adjusting it and removing his hand.

He watched you walk toward his tent yards away from the others and across the gravel road to his self-protected tent and huffed.

“Home?” he said to himself, huffing a little with a look of happy surprise in his eyes as he watched you walked toward his tent.

He started to imagine what this could be like with you in his life. He looked around seeing the main camp full of people he had survived with laughing and talking as they roasted the fish they had caught. Maybe it was something that could be true, he thought to himself looking back at you who had turned around and was walking backward, looking at him with a giddy smile, one he hadn’t seen before. His heart skipped a beat as he watched you waving to him with the happiest smile yet that he had seen on your face.

He allowed himself another smile as he looked back at you and then quickly cleared his throat and walked off to get you both plates of food that they were handing out.

He cleared his throat again as he walked over to Lori who was passing out the plates to people. She looked up and smiled a knowing smile over at him.

His eyes shifted away from hers as he asked, “Can I get two plates? I’m… I’m bringing one to…Y/N.”

Lori’s smile widened as she watched him shift uncomfortably at the mention of your name.

“Sure,” Lori said and went to work putting two plates of fresh veggies together.

“So, that’s progressed,” she said, breaking the ice as she worked on putting together the plates.

Daryl glanced nervously over at her and nodded only slightly, clearing his throat awkwardly again.

“Yeah,” he said, not sure what else to say.

Lori wiped her hands on her apron and handed him the two paper plates of food.

“Well, I hope you two have a good night,” she said, with a sweet smile on her face toward him.

This side of his mouth twitched as he fought a smile and he nodded gratefully to her as he took the plates.

“Thanks,” he said, nodding a goodbye to her and turning and walking away.

He walked off onto the same path you had followed, away from the tent city and across the gravel road to his space. He had a tent set up yards away from everyone else. He was more nervous with every step as he thought about what might happen when he was together with you again. 

He got to his tent, stepping slowly over the tripwire he had around it and to the door. He was about to put the plates on the ground in order to unzip it when you unzipped it from the inside.

“Hey Dixon,” you said with a playful smile.

He couldn’t help but smile fully back, reaching out and handing you your plate.

“Mmm…Thank you!” you said, grabbing it and quickly grabbing a cucumber slice and popping it into your mouth.

“Oh my god, I didn’t realize how hungry I was!” you said, popping another slice into your mouth and quickly chewing it up.

He smiled at you, walking into the tent after you. He watched as you easily plopped down onto his bed and began to devour your food. He set his plate down on the sleeping bag by you and turned to zip the door of the tent back up.

You couldn’t help but admire his gorgeous body and booty as you watched him bend down and zip the tent up. You shifted your hips back and forth as you bit into a cherry tomato.

“So, gorgeous,” you said to yourself, your inner thoughts escaping your lips, as you let your eyes roam him.

He looked over at you at your words and saw you staring at him with that look in your eye that drove him wild.

“What?” he asked, sure that he had not heard you right.

“You heard me,” you said, putting your plates aside and crawling over to him on your hands and knees.

You ran your hands up his thighs, running your one hand up and down his clothed cock again. He was so hard again for you, which turned you on more than anything. You loved how badly he wanted you.

“You…Are…So…Gorgeous…” you said, slowly, as you looked up at him with a look of longing in your eyes.

You ran your hands slowly up his belt buckle and under his shirt onto his stomach.

“Mmm…” you said, biting your lip as you took him in.

He looked down at you with hard, but nervous eyes as you started to love on him.

You suddenly dropped back, dropping your hands on him and laid back on his bed, laying your head on his pillow.

You wiggled your body around a few times as you watched him take you in.

“Come back to me?” you asked, holding out your arms to him with a look of longing in your eyes.

He smiled and nodded. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to you. He sank his body onto your, groaning a little at the feeling of you under his body’s weight.

You groaned at the feeling of him putting his weight on you, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck as he descended.

“Much better,” you said, looking up into his eyes with a happy, hazy, look in your eyes.

“I thought you were hungry?” he growled with a playful glint in his eyes as his lips ghosted yours.

“Mmm…I am…For you,” you said looking playfully back at him as you tried to pull his lips to yours.

He resisted, keeping his lips just inches from yours as he cocked his eyebrow.

“Is that right?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he sunk further into you, nudging his knee in between your legs to spread them open.

You nodded with a happy smile.

“That’s right, Dixon. I love it when you take control of me,” you admitted, loving the more and more bold he was getting with taking you as his.

He smiled a sweet smile before his eyes turned dark again.

“I could get used to it,” he said.

“Please do…” you said back leaning back and looking down at his lips as you awaited them on yours.

He looked you over, looking at you like he was lost in a dream for a moment before his sincere eyes came back to yours.

“Ya mean it? I get to keep you?” he asked, his heart beating just a little faster at the mere thought of having you all to himself from now on.

You smiled, your heart fluttering at his words and nodded pulling him in and pushing his lips to yours for a sweet kiss before leaning back and answering.

“If you want me, I’m all yours Dixon,” you said, looking him over in awe.

You both stared deep into each other’s eyes as you silently told each other that is exactly what you both wanted.

He smiled to himself as he took you in again, so open and so ready to be nothing but his from now on.

“You’re the only one I want…” he admitted, smiling that cute small smile again as he watched his words plant a happy, hazy, smile on you.

“Ditto,” you said and pushed your lips back to his.

He groaned, closing his eyes and settling into your body as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth.

His kiss was slow and sweet as he grabbed ahold of your tongue and began to swirl it around with his.

You moaned, happily following his tongue’s lead.

Your tongues danced together in perfect unison as you got to know each other. You ran your hands up into his hair, massaging it lovingly as you pulled his lips harder into yours. His hands ran into your hair and he pulled at it as his tongue sped up against yours.

His hips started to slowly rock up and down against your core causing you to moan happily and pull your lips from his.

“You’re a really good kisser,” you said feeling your body heating up as his hips started to work on you.

“Really?” he asked, looking down at you with a huff of disbelief at your words.

You giggled, bringing your hands up to cup the sides of his face.

“Yeah, really,” you said with a happy smile as you watched him slowly push his lips back to yours for another slow, sweet, kiss.

You started to rock your hips up and down against his rhythm and moaned, swirling your tongue around his faster and with more need. You tugged at his hair after a few more incredible laps and he pulled his lips reluctantly off of yours. He looked down into your eyes, searching them; silently asking what it was you needed.

You softly ran your fingers through his hair, getting lost in the sight and feel of him for a moment before looking deep into his eyes and whispering to him.

“Do you want me, Daryl?” you asked, your whole body on fire for his touch again.

He huffed and nudged his nose up into yours, his lips ghosting yours as he spoke.

“What do you think?” he asked, with a glint of humor in his eyes as he slowly rubbed his clothed cock up and down your inner thigh.

You moaned, a little louder than you had expected at the feeling of it so close to where you desperately needed it.

“Mm!” you moaned with excitement at his actions, turning on for him even more.

You looked up at him suddenly playful and asked him, “So, do you want me to show you?”

He bit his lip nervously and slowly nodded, looking warily over into your eyes.

“Rollover,” you said, your eyes turning hard with intent as you let your arms fall to the pillow and out of his hair.

He nodded, quickly kissing your lips again and rolling over onto his back beside you.

You quickly rolled over onto him, until you were slowly riding his stomach, with your hands firmly on his chest. You loved the look on his face as he watched you, running his hands up and down your bare thighs firmly. He looked like a kid in a candy store, so ready for what you were offering.

You brought your fingers over to the top button of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it button by button as you continued to rock playfully onto him. When you reached the bottom you slowly crawled down, pushing your core onto his. You opened the last button and ran your hands slowly up his stomach and chest, pushing up to his shoulders, trying to push the shirt off of him.

He laughed a little and wrapped your quickly into his arms as he sat up, scooting you onto his lap.

You quickly adjusted your legs, kneeling onto the ground and straddling him as he sat up and scooped you into his arms. You pushed your hands up and down his chest a few times, your hips rocking up and down on him as you did and then ran your hands back up onto his neck.

You laughed a little at his happy smile and glisten in his eye as he watched you start to show how much you craved him.

“What?” you asked, looking over at him shyly for the first time since this thing today had started.

He shook his head, the look in his eye softening as he whispered in his dark growl, “Nothin’…I just love the way ya want me.”

Before he could say another word, you slammed your lips to his and pushed your tongue hungrily into his mouth. You found his and began to swirl around it with pure passion and need. You brought your hands back down to his chest, pushing them back up to his shoulders.

He groaned a little and grabbed hold of your tongue with his sucking it down appreciatively before changing the direction of the kiss as he swirled your tongues around and around together. He leaned back, unwrapping his arms from you and pushed his hands back onto the ground behind him.

You pulled your lips swiftly off of his and pushed his sleeves down as fast as you could. He shifted his weight and pulled on hand up at a time, just long enough for you to strip him of his shirt.

You wasted no time and brought your hands to the hem of your white tank top, pulling it up and off you. You threw it behind you, your hands immediately returning around to wrap around his neck again as you pressed your bare chest up into his and ghosting your lips with his again.

“I’m going to show you everything,” you said, quickly kissing him before sliding down his body toward his belt buckle. You left kisses down his chest and his stomach as you did. You slowly trailed your tongue back and forth just above the hem of his pants, looking up at him with a dirty look in your eyes.

“Shit, Y/N!” he cried out in confused pleasure. You were teasing him mercilessly and you knew it.

He was fighting to keep from his eyes rolling back as he endured the sweet torture of your tongue.

You giggled a little, slowly tickling the spot under his naval again a few more times before kneeling back on your knees, in between his open legs, and brought your hands to his belt buckle.

“Oh, Dixon…You are going to enjoy this so damn much,” you purred, slowly unbuckling his belt.

You looked down with a hungry look in your eyes as you slowly unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them carefully. You crawled down and took off his boots and socks, more quickly and eagerly this time.

You pulled on the bottoms of his jeans, tugging on them as you tried to pull them off him.

You looked up at him with slight frustration and asked, “A little help here?”

He nodded and laid down. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he brought his hands down to the hem of his jeans and slowly pushed them down. He raised his hips and slide them down just enough to lay his now bare ass back down onto his sleeping bag. He watched you reach up and grab the hem of his pants with both hands and slowly guide them down and off of him.

As you did you watched his cock pop up. Your eyes widened at his size and you looked up at him with a smile as you slowly discarded his pants, throwing them behind you. You stood up and stared him down as you kicked out of your boots and brought your hands to the button of your jean shorts. You popped them open and unzipped them. You brought your hands to the sides of your shorts and put your thumbs inside, stopping as you looked down into his nervous, yet excited, eyes.

“Are you ready for this, Dixon?” you asked, already knowing the answer as his cock twitched and he nodded rapidly, currently unable to speak.

You smiled a knowing smile, feeling the same excitement as you slowly pushed your jean shorts down your hips and let them drop to the floor. Next, you slowly pulled down your panties, kicking out of them both. You looked over at him with a softer, loving, look in your eye as you stood there for the first time fully exposed to him.

You watched his eyes slowly roam down your body. He growled a little in the back of his throat as he did so. You were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The look in his eyes must have given him away because the next thing he knew you walked over to him, standing above him in all your glory. He sat up again, slowly running his hands up and down your calves, timidly at first but growing more bold with every lap.

He looked up at you and locked eyes with yours, which looked down at him, happy at his touch.

He looked back down at his hands and ran them up the insides of your thighs, slowly reaching higher and higher with every stroke. He reached your hips and ran them around to your ass, fighting a groan as he slowly ran his rough hands around your ass cheeks.

“Damn, Y/N…You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, looking up at you as he slowly gripped and caressed your ass.

“Mmm…” you moaned, closing your eyes with a happy smile and bringing your hands back and down to rest on his, helping his rub you down.

He looked at your pussy which was so wet for him already. He ran his right hand around to it and slowly ran his fingers up and down the outsides of your folds like you had loved before.

“Oh, Dixon…I knew you’d be so good to me,” you moaned appreciatively at his actions. You were so fucking turned on for him in every way possible.

Your eyes snapped open and down toward his with a look of pure need at his touch.

You ran your hands down to his on your special spot and stopped him, slowly dropping his hand away, your lustful eyes never leaving his as you did so.

He obeyed and ran his hands down to rest on our outer thighs, looking up at you and awaiting instruction.

The look in his eyes was so soft as if he couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream.

You shuttered a little at the sigh and slowly sank your body down onto his, straddling his lower stomach with your wet core. You leaned down over him as you slowly rocked it up and down his stomach, your lips ghosting his as you pressed your body back onto his.

He groaned.

You smiled at this, rocking onto him up and down with more intent, feeling his big, hard, cock rubbing up and down your ass as you did.

“You want me, Dixon?” you asked as you continued to ride his stomach mercilessly, knowing you were torturing him and his throbbing cock.

He nodded rapidly, unable to speak it took everything in him not to shake with anticipation. You were so fucking gorgeous, even more so than he imagined, and your body felt so amazing on him.

You reached up and grabbed his hand holding it sweetly palm-to-palm with yours for a moment before grabbing it and bringing it around behind you to his cock. You slowly ran your hand over his up and down his cock.

“Grab it, baby,” you said, bringing both your hands up and onto the ground on either side of his head.

He gulped his fear down and nodded, bringing his hand around his cock and gripping it tightly.

“Good…That’s good,” you said, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips as you repositioned your hips, raiding your body up over him.

You slowly rocked back and forth above him, back onto the tip of his cock. You readjusted until you felt his tip softly hitting the wet folds of your pussy. You bit your lip and began rocking onto his tip with more intent.

The grip on his cock tightened as he felt you coming onto him slowly but surely.

He kept his grip tight as he watched you slowly start to dip your pussy down onto his tip, pushing further onto his cock with each lap of your hips.

You started to push his cock into you and whimpered happily at the feeling.

“Oh, god, Dixon…You’re so big…” you groaned as you started to push him further into you.

You pushed him further inside and sank down onto it, gasping in pleasure and pain as you took his huge cock in. You gasped and moaned to yourself as you filled yourself with him, closing your eyes with a smile on your face as you did.

Daryl groaned loudly as he felt your pussy engulf his cock, you were so tight and wet. His hands instinctually ran up to your hips, gripping them tightly.

“Oh my god, girl…” he whispered, clinging to your hips as he hit involuntarily up and down into you a few times into your hilt.

Your body bounced up and down in surprised reaction, squealing in happy confusion.

“Oh, shit, yes…Take me, Daryl!” you said, more loudly than you intended as you started to rock up and down onto him, matching his quick rhythm.

You locked eyes with his as you two started a rhythm together. You slowed your hips down, showing him the way you liked it at first. You groaned happily when he took your cue and followed your lead.

You looked into his eyes, your lips nearly colliding together as you rocked up and down with him, your body sliding up and down against his.

“Mmm…Put your hands back on my ass,” you said, looking down at him with pure need.

He nodded, still nervous as hell and obeyed, putting his hands firmly back onto both your ass cheeks as he hit up into you slow and steady like you wanted.

“Yes, just like that!” you cried out, arching up and over him, rocking back into his hands with more fervor.

He started to hit your spot just right and you began bouncing back and forth even faster, loving the feeling.

“Oh! Oh, yes!” you whimpered, looking into his eyes in pure disbelief at the pleasure you were feeling.

He growled deep in his throat, the look in his eye becoming more animalistic with every hit up into you.

You noticed the look in his eye of slight frustration as he tried to hit up into you harder. You stopped your body, his cock deep inside you as you sat back into it. You looked over at him and as you ran your hands through his now sweaty hair.

“How do you want me, Dixon?” you asked, your breathing heavy as you ghosted his lips with yours, awaiting his answer.

“I wanna be on top,” he said, boldly as his body begged for the ability to fuck you into the earth beneath you.

You grinned and nodded, giving him a slow, appreciative, kiss. You arched your body up and his cock slowly came out of you. You moaned happily at the feeling, closing your eyes as you savored the moment. You had your body arched up so that your naked breasts were now right in his face. You were so lost in the feeling of his cock leaving you that you gasped in happy surprised when you felt his lips come to your right nipple and latch down onto it.

“Oh, Daryl!” you cried out, arching further into him as he started to plant hot kiss after hot kiss all over both breasts.

You groaned at the feeling, trying to rock back onto his cock again only to remember he had pulled out.

His hands came to your hips and he gripped them roughly, moaning into your breasts as he took them in with his tongue and his lips.

You rocked happily up and down onto his stomach, moaning to yourself as he kissed your breasts like they were the best thing he had ever tasted, aside from your lips.

“Oh, Daryl…” you moaned again, lovingly thanking as you massaged his hair.

His lips dropped away. You opened your eyes and looked down at him, huffing a little in disappointment.

He smiled, a bigger smile this time as he watched you long for him.

“Lay back,” he said in a whisper, lightly patting your lower back with his hands.

You shivered a little and nodded. You climbed off of him and rolled over, laying on your back next to him. You absentmindedly ran your hand up and down your bare stomach as you watched him slowly roll over and climb over you. He straddled your stomach, grabbing both of your hands with his and pushing them above your head with dominance.

“Mmm…I could get used to you like this, Dixon,” you said with a playful grin as you wiggled your body suggestively underneath him.

“Yeah?” he asked in a growl as he leaned down and kissed your neck, harshly, marking his territory.

“Mm! Mhmm!” you moaned, biting your lip to keep yourself from crying out at the feeling of his lips devouring your neck.

“I could too…Ya taste so fucking sweet, Y/N,” he whispered into your ear, groaning softly at the feeling of his cock throbbing for release on your stomach.

He slowly began to trail his kisses down your neck and over to your sternum. He worked his way down your body with his tongue, savoring every inch of you as he slowly crawled down your body. He nudged his knee in between your legs and you quickly opened them for him. He crawled inside until he was kneeling in between your open legs. His lips trailed away from your breasts and down to your stomach, which he kissed softly a few times before his eyes returned to yours. He stared deep into your eyes as his hands slowly ran up and down your body, gripping at your breasts and nipples every few laps.

“Oh, Daryl, please?” you asked, looking down at him with begging eyes.

He ran his hands slowly down your stomach and then pushed them back up again, his body coming up this time with him. He pushed his hands down on either side of your head, planking his naked body over yours.

You ran your hands hungrily up and down his chest, licking your lips as you looked down at his huge throbbing cock laying on your stomach, wishing it was inside you again.

“Hey,” he said, swooping down to ghost his lips with yours, causing you to look up into his eyes again.

He smiled, a full smile this time as he watched you lust after him. He had never felt this wanted before in his life. You were the most beautiful angel he had ever known and now you were giving him the best gift ever, you. All of you.

You smiled up and him and ran your hands up to cup his face as you waited for him to speak.

“I love how much ya want me, Y/N,” he said, admitted again, still mind boggled that you wanted him and that his fantasy was actually happening.

“Mmm…I do…So much!” you nearly cried out, feeling your body begging for every part of him to fill you again.

He smiled and the smirked nudging his nose up into yours as he spoke.

“Why don’t ya reach down and give yourself what ya want from me,” he said, with a glint of danger in his eyes.

You nodded, biting your lips as you focused your attention back on his cock. You reached down and grabbed it, rubbing it up and down harshly at the feeling of it back in your hands.

“Shit, Y/N…” he growled, his eyes rolling back in his head at your touch.

This only spurred you on and you started to rapidly pump him up and down, feeling yourself getting so turned on as you pleasured him.

You looked up at him as you pumped him up and down, slower now.

“I love making you feel good…” you said, leaning up and kissing him with pure need.

You pushed your tongue into his mouth and grabbed his, hungrily rolling it around with your own as your hand sped up again.

He growled angrily and pulled his lips from yours.

“Come on, Y/N…,” he said, nearly whining as he looked down at you with urgent need.

You nodded, stopping your hand and gripping his cock firmly. It made you wet just feeling his cock throbbing for you in your hand. You looked down and focused on it.

He dipped his hips back to help you.

You both looked down and watched as you adjusted your legs, spreading them open further and bringing the tip of his cock down to your pussy. You slowly ran it up and down your folds, which got wetter with each pass and then brought his tip to your entrance. You pushed his tip inside and dropped your hand. You looked up and watched him groan as he slowly pushed his cock back inside you. 

“Oh, fuck!” he groaned, his eyes rolling back and closing as he pushed himself back inside you.

You moaned happily, running your hands back up his chest to his neck, which you gripped.

He looked down at you as he started to slowly push and pull his cock in and out of you.

“You’re so fucking tight, Y/N…” he groaned, looking down at you in disbelief as he slowly loosened you up.

“You’re so big!” you exclaimed, gasping a little as you took him in. 

You looked down and watched his hips and started to match his rhythm.

He took it slow at first as he started getting used to taking control. You felt so amazing, it took everything in him not to go as fast and hard as he could right away inside you. But he wanted you to enjoy him like you wanted.

You watched him looking down at you with nervous need and pulled his lips back down to yours.

“It’s okay…Fuck me harder if you want to…” you said with sincere, encouraging eyes.

He nodded, looking down at you grateful as he sped up his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out in confused bliss at the feeling.

“Mmm! Just a little harder!” you cried out as your hips crashed against his, needing to feel more pressure on your core.

He sank his core down into yours, rocking his hips up and down into it harshly. He watched as you cried out even louder at this and continued to the motion you loved so much.

“Oh, yeah…Oh, fuck! You feel so fucking good!” you cried out again, forgetting everyone and everything except the two of you in this moment.

“Fuck,” he groaned at the sight of you falling apart for him, feeling your tight pussy getting wetter and feeling even better.

This only spurred him on, and he started to fuck you even harder and faster.

“Oh my god! Daryl! Yes! Don’t stop!” you moaned, looking up at him with pure need as your body bounced up and down underneath him for his cock.

You both slammed back and forth into each other, harshly at his fast speed. You were both a panting mess. You could feel your high coming like a freight train and you gripped onto him harder, slamming your hips up and down onto his more intently as you brought yourself to orgasm.

“Oh, please! Right there! Faster!” you cried out as you bounced purposefully up and down onto his cock as fast as you could.

He obeyed and fucked you as fast and hard as he could, groaning and growling with confused pleasure at the feeling.

He slammed into you faster and faster until you came so hard all over his cock.

“Oh, Daryl, yesss!!!” you cried out, your eyes closing and your core slamming into his as hard as you could as you came so hard for him.

“Oh, god!!” you cried out again as you felt your orgasm hit you like a wave of pure pleasure and rocked slowly up and down his cock.

The feeling of you pulsating over his cock and the sight of you cumming for him sent him over the edge. He pushed his cock deep into your hilt and jackhammered his cock deep into you as fast as he could until he felt the most amazing climax hit him and he shot his load into you.

“Fuck!?! Y/N!!” he cried out in confused happiness as his orgasm hit him. He had got himself off plenty of times in his life, but nothing compared to this feeling!

His eyes hit yours as he shakily continued to push and pull his cock in and out of you as he rode out his high. You tightened your pussy, just for him, and smiled happily when you saw his eyes roll back at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N…That feels so fucking good!” he cried out, looking down at you with pure confusion as he felt the most intense pleasure of his life.

He slowed down his cock and slowly pulled out of you, his appreciative eyes never leaving yours as he did so.

You moaned happily, running your hands back up into his hair as you both panted away your amazing highs.

He leaned down and gave you the sweetest, most passionate kiss yet, leaving you breathless as his lips slowly pulled away from yours. You looked deep into his eyes as your high started to leave you, wondering just where this amazing man had come from, gently massaging his hair as you pondered.

“Daryl?” you asked in a mere whisper, feeling your heart racing as you looked up at him with sincere, loving, eyes.

“Yeah, Y/N?” he asked with another sweet smile for you.

“I want you to know…This isn’t just some, “thing,” I wanted to do and then forget about it…I want…I want you…Like for real,” you said, your heart racing as you awaited his reaction.

He smiled wider at your words, you both stopping your hips to look into each other’s souls.

“I’ve never wanted anythin’ more,” he said in awe at the idea of getting to you his own.

“Really?” you asked, your heart skipping a beat as he looked so lovingly down at you.

He nodded with a happy smile.

“Really,” he replied, nudging his nose up into yours. This caused your head to tilt back ever so slightly and your lips to part.

He looked you over in admiration again and said, “It’s always been you, Y/N…”

You sighed, smiling like a fool in love at his words.

“I love you, Daryl,” you said, admitting what you had known to be true, for some time now, out.

He smiled the biggest and sweetest smile you had ever seen from him at your words, making your heart skip a beat. He leaned down and nudged his nose into yours, ghosting his lips with yours as he stared deep into your soul.

“You know I love ya too, Y/N…You know that,” he said, dropping any façade that he had left in him to show you how sincere he was.

“I do now…and I can’t wait to show you so much more…,” you said with a giggle and pushed your lips back to his.

He groaned happily and let his body sink on top of your, pushing his tongue inside of yours grabbing hold of your tongue and swirling it around lovingly.

You moaned happily at the feeling of him on top of you and at his kiss, wrapping your arms around his body and pulling all of him into you as close as you could.

You melted into his kiss, disappearing back into your bubble and thinking about only one thing, him. You let him kiss you slow and sweet as you let your mind wander, thinking about all the things you couldn’t wait to experience with this man you had wanted for so, damn, long. You didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but right now all you needed to know was he was finally all yours.

And he felt the same way. He couldn’t believe it was him that you wanted so much, but after today he knew it was true. He couldn’t wait to treat you right like he had wanted to for so long. And you had shown him tonight just how amazing you truly were. You were finally his and he couldn’t wait for everything that was to come now, with you, his amazing, sweet, girl…


End file.
